In general, automobiles, boats, ships, industrial vehicles, construction vehicles and other transportation vehicles incorporate a filter device. The filter device sometimes has a sensor or system for indicating the degree of contamination, the timing for replacing a filter or timing of renewal of contaminated oil thereby preventing occurrence of problems or issues in the vehicle engine, hydraulic system, etc.
Many of these prior art devices detect water or contamination after damage to the vehicle engine or vehicle engine shutdown has already occurred. In addition, many prior art contamination sensors are located on the outside of a filter canister which exposes them to debris and damage, for example when the filter is located in a wheel well.
Water in the fuel, for example if not detected quickly enough could result in the failure of the engine at a critical time in the operation of a vehicle.
The instant invention relates to a water or contaminant detection filter suited for use in connection with fuel supply systems, hydraulic systems and where the presence of water in a fuel or fuel mixture may cause loss of power when needed or damage to an engine.
The sensing instrumentalities of the instant invention are of a form which will minimize possible damage the engine and in turn provide for actuation of a sensing circuit located in the filter device. The instant invention provides the convenience, safety, and reliability of a spin on metal filter.